


AUTHOR’S NOTE (please read!!)

by darknecessities



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Author’s Note, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Gen, Please read, important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknecessities/pseuds/darknecessities
Kudos: 4





	AUTHOR’S NOTE (please read!!)

Hey all,

In light of recent events, I would just like to make it be known that I no longer support irl Brendon Urie or the current version of his band. His actions greatly disappointed and hurt me, as did his “apology” for them. 

That being said, I will still continue to write him as a character in some of my fics. He is a character, nothing more. If you’re uncomfortable with this, I am extremely sorry. I will be attempting to branch out and write some other pairings that don’t involve him, but I just wanted to give y’all a heads up. 

Again, please know that I do not support him in real life. I am truly sorry for not speaking out about this sooner. It was difficult for me to do so and to come to terms with the situation, but that is still no excuse. 

Anyway, I hope you are all safe and happy and doing well. I appreciate each and every one of you. Please don’t hesitate to reach out or comment if you need anything or have any suggestions for how I can handle this situation. I love you all. Stay strong please ❤️❤️❤️

All my best,  
darknecessities 🖤


End file.
